


I Am Mark Beaks.

by misslenabrooke



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Child Neglect, Jealousy, Revenge, mentions of the beaks family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: Mark Beaks could never be good enough for his parents. When he founded a billion dollar company and it meant nothing to them, it was the last straw.Everything was going to change before they knew it, and there was nothing they'd be able to do to ignore him any longer.
Kudos: 34





	I Am Mark Beaks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the new episode and my Discord friends, I'm super invested in Beaks's character now. Whoops.
> 
> Also, please do not take this as me excusing his treatment towards Fenton, even though this fic has nothing to do with Fenton. I just think that Mark's build up to becoming what he is is VERY interesting.
> 
> And as you can notice here, I took some liberties with Mark's sister that Frank Angones mentioned once.

Was it not enough to be CEO of a billion dollar company whose products are used by just about everyone?

Mark thought it would be. But god, it really wasn't. Somehow it all meant nothing just because he didn't get good grades in school and was always pretty lanky, to the point where he spent a good part of his life slightly underweight. It wasn't his fault.

Try telling his parents that, though. They always wanted two daughters, and were somewhat disappointed when they ended up with only one. Oh well, they were a rich enough family that no one would care or notice if one child was neglected! Right?  _ Right? _

He spent his life trying to assure himself that this would pass soon, he just needed to make his breakthrough. But when Mark did just that, it wasn't too big of a deal within the household. Somehow the universe handed him a winning deck of cards but he  _ still  _ lost. He had to fight tooth and nail to be put on the same pedestal as his sister, a feat he had yet to accomplish even now. She was even on Mom's It List a few years back!

Madeline. Perhaps the only person he hated almost as much as he hated their parents. She wasn't _ as _ terrible growing up, but Mark wouldn't have known that. Madeline was always busy studying. Would it really have killed her to just look away from her textbooks for five minutes? She wasn't too busy when blowing Mom's money on trips to Sephora! Madeline worked hard, but nowhere as much as Mark did. When founding Waddle went unnoticed, that was the last straw for him. She became a  _ politician! _ Anyone could dress fancy while making bold lies & empty promises! But somehow, Mom and Dad thought it was the best thing ever.

Thinking it was just bad luck was what ultimately crushed Mark's spirit. It only took Waddle for him to find out that nope, his parents actually thought he was useless! As if running for Senate was better than what he managed to accomplish.

Although, he did accept early on that he had to fake his way to success. So when he had the opportunities to steal ideas from his insanely smart childhood best friend, Gyro Gearloose, he took them. For once, Mark got lucky enough to receive plenty of opportunities. This broke Gyro's previously unbreakable loyalty and trust, but sometimes in life you can't keep loved ones standing in your way. It was all like a game of chess to Mark, and he sacrificed his queen to take down Gyro's king.

Mark didn't care who he had to take down. Only one thing mattered to him, and that was showing not just his family, but the entire world what he could be. And maybe the day will come when he's impossible to ignore.

_ One day they will all regret the person they made me become. Mom, Dad, Madeline, Gyro, everyone. They will all realize that I was a ticking time bomb from the day I hatched. And they may not walk away from the explosion unscarred. _

_ Because I am  _ **_Mark Beaks._ **


End file.
